dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Mardon (DC Animated Film Universe)
Mark Mardon, also known super-villain Weather Wizard, is an enemy to The Flash, who can generate and control various forms of weather with his Weather Wand. Biography ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans He was later recruited to Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom and participated in the assault on the Hall of Justice in Metropolis during its unveiling to the public. Wizard fired a lightning bolt at Flash who ran up the side of a building then waived his arms around to blast Wizard with two tornadoes. Wizard recovered and took control of them. As hail was generated, Flash ran off the building and hopped his way towards Wizard. Wizard soon noticed his wand was gone. Flash, back on the roof, had the wand and mocked him. Weather Wizard feel to the ground. Flash ran down the building and hit Wizard at the last minute. Wizard quickly pleaded with Flash not to hit him in the face. Flash obliged and unleashed a flurry of punches at his chest. The Justice League congratulated each other for stopping the Legion, but Wizard ran for it. At 6:32 pm, he ran past a shadow but it was actually one of Trigon's Corruptor demons in the middle of a search. The Corruptor possessed Weather Wizard. Flash tried to get him to surrender but he only uttered, "Azarath calls, the child must answer. The hour of his rising is at hand." Wizard broke his hand cuffs then levitated into the air. Superman intercepted him but was knocked into a building. To his surprise, Superman bled. Wonder Woman knew Wizard was using magic. Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Superman attacked him while Flash and Batman evacuated citizens still in the area. Superman grabbed a car, used it to shield himself from icicles then swatted Wizard. He generated a force field then blasted Superman. Robin, feeling under-utilized, summoned the Batplane and set it on a collision course with Weather Wizard. The three kiloton blast knocked Wizard out of the air. Wonder Woman ensnared him in the Lasso of Truth and ordered him to stand down. The Corruptor was compelled by the lasso and left Wizard's body. Wizard regained consciousness but had no memory of what just happened. Equipment *Weather Wand Relationships *Legion of Doom - Team. *The Flash - Enemy. *Wonder Woman- Enemy. *Superman - Enemy. *Cyborg - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Robin - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (First appearance) - Rick D. Wasserman Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Weather Wizard possesed JLvsTT 1.png Weather Wizard possesed JLvsTT.png Weather Wizard & Flash JLvsTT.png Weather Wizard & Trigon JLvsTT.png Weather Wizard & Wonder Woman JLvsTT.png Weather Wizard freed JLvsTT.png Weather Wizard JLvsTT 1.png Weather Wizard JLvsTT 2.png Weather Wizard JLvsTT 3.png Tumblr o51p8enRpw1rl14rno10 1280.png Justice League JLvsTT 2.png See Also * Weather Wizard Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Villains Category:The Flash Characters Category:Legion of Doom members